Egwene and the Fuzzy Pink Bunnies
by Purple Chicken
Summary: This is a crappy story, but read it anyway, I was bored so i made it in like, 2 minutes.
1. Default Chapter

Egwene and the Fuzzy Pink Bunny  
  
  
  
Once upon a time Egwene Sedai decided to go on a holiday. After packing, planning and making travel arangements, she finally left. She boarded a boat that was travelling to Seanchen, because even though she hated the peole who lived there, she thought it had nice scenery. After travelling for a 8 days, she finally arrived on land. Just then, and enormous fuzzy, pink, flop eared bunny rabbit hopped up to her, and tried to bite off her hand when she reached over to pet it. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Egwene screamed and ran down the streets, only to find that at each corner, another cute, adorable bunny apeared, and chased after her. After 20 minutes, thousands of fuzzy pink rabbits were bounding after her as she ran in circles screaming. Then suddenly, she tripped on something and fell to the ground. She lay spred-eagled for several seconds, and then got up. Miles of fluffy pink fur and tall ears was all she could see. She looked down to see what she had tripped on, and was amazed to find a miniture bunny, just like the ones that had been chasing her moments before. "Awwww... you're so cute! I could just eat you up!" So, she did. She stared at the two little ears lying on the ground for afew seconds, before eating them, too. *smack smack* She smacked her lips and looked at the other, larger bunnies in front of her. Then slowly she got up, smoothed her skirts, and smiled at the bunnies. "hmmmm..." Then she licked her lips, and ran towards the rabbits. They quickly scurried off, trying to avoid her. She tore after the biggest one, but all she got for her trouble was a good swift kick in the stomach. Those hind feet aren't there for nothing she thought. Then slowly, the other rabbits moved closer, and closer. *gulp!* she tried to get up and run, but another kick sent her flying. Closer and closer they got, util she could smell them. They smell like raw meat she thought. Then suddenly, they all hopped in and ate her up. All that was left, was the one hand that the bunny had tried to eat in the first place 


	2. Min and The S.A.M.

Mwahahahahaha! the torture continues!!!!  
  
Min And The S.A.M.  
  
Once upon a time Min decided to go somplace where she couldn't have any veiwings. "I'm so sick of these damn veiwings! I am leaving!" Off she went to look at a map. "Oooh, this is the perfect spot to go!" she exclaimed as she noticed a small deserted mountain in the middle of a deserted island in the middle of an ocean.  
  
After packing her stuff, she went outside and walked to a peir. "Good God! Look at these prices!!! I think I'll just stow-away..." She hid on board, and after two days of waiting, she got sick and decided to fly there.  
  
When she finnaly got there she realised that there was no Inn in sight. "Oh geez! I forgot I'd have to stay here... Oh well!" And she went.  
  
She had gone just a few paces when she tripped over a toad stool. "Ooof! @%$#*& toad stool!" Then suddenly, a small, old man popped out of the half-flatted mushroom. "What did you do that for, you wool-brained oaf!?" She blinked at it. "What are you?" "I'm an S.A.M.! What do I look like, a leprachaun?" "Well," said a very confused Min, "accually you do... Wait a minute! What's an S.A.M?" The S.A.M jumped up and down and turned purple with rage! "Are you stupid!? Everyone knows who the S.A.M. are! We're world famous!" Min stood up and stared down at the S.A.M. "Well I've never heard of you." "S.A.M.'s are very important in history. We defeated the Dark One. You should know about us." Said the S.A.M indignantly, as if he was speaking  
  
Well, I might as well humor him, if it'll get him to tell me what an S.A.M. is...  
  
"Well then, how did you defeat the Dark One?" The S.A.M. huffed and stood up as striaght as it could. "We did what we do best, we annoyed him until he ran away and locked himself in Shayol Gul." "Ohhhh... You still havn't said what an S.A.M. is yet." Min said exasperatedly "Huh?" The S.A.M. looked surprised, as it didn't know she was still there. "Oh yes, that. Well, what do you think it stands for?" Stupid ass monkey? "Well I don't know...That's why I'm asking..."  
  
"Too bad for you then. I'm not telling." It grinned suddenly "And I think you're not smart enough to get it right." "EXCUSE ME?" She said angrily, "I CAN FIND OUT EASILY!! I could just use my super-pwers to read your mind... But i don't want to right now." Min lied. "So why don't you just tell me, and it will save us both alot of pain, especially you... Five-No! Seven people out of ten don't  
  
survive mind reading." The S.A.M. thought about this for a second then it giggled and grinned. "Do you see that steaming pile of bull manure over there?" He said as he pointed a ways away where, sure enough, a bull had done it's buisness. "Well, of course i do!" Min said incrediously "Who wouldn't be able to?" "Hmm... Well, that is what i think of you story." He said, and his face once again cracked into a large grin. "So, unless you have a better reason for me to say  
  
what S.A.M. means, then you will have to do what everyone else does." Haha! This shouldn't be too hard... I am Aes Sedai after all. "Okay then, what must I do?" "To crack the 'code' you have to guess." Seemingly impossibly, his grin widened, and it seemed to become a touch hauty, also. "Very well..." Min said with a sigh. "Is it... small alcaholics members?" "No." "Umm... Stupid angry monsters? Smelly arsenic madmen?" "No and No." "Arggg! What is it!?" "Hehehehe! You must guess!" It giggled and chanted. "You must guess! You must guess! you must guess!" "Skunk arse'd macaaws?" "No."  
  
This continued all day, and all day after, and everyday for 25 years...  
  
Min was an old woman, and still she followed the S.A.M. around and asked him names. Finally, she cracked. "What in the light can your F%&^$@ name be!??!" She screamed as she turned purple and stomped on the ground in rage, just as 25 years ago the S.A.M. had done. "Please! I have been here for 25 years! I want to go home! Please tell me!!" And she plopped down on the grass and cried. "WAHHH!! BOOHOOHOO!" "Geez, all right, all right! I didn't know it meant that much to you..." The embarrassed S.A.M. said "Just get up."  
  
"Sniff! You mean... You'll tell me?" She looked surprised. "All this time.. all i had to do was CRY?!?! Arggg! This had better be good!" "S.A.M. stands for: Small Annoying Men." The Small Annoying Man said. Min stared. "Ahhhhh!! You mean! ARRGGGGG!" Then right then and there, she had a heart attack.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect that to happen..." Said the S.A.M. as he shrugged and walked away. "I guess thats what she gets for being nosey." 


End file.
